Feelings I've never had before
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Vinnie and Sunil know about Russell's crush on Minka and made a bet with him to spend a day without noticing or even thinking about her since Russell denied his crush. What will Russell do during that time? Read and find out.


**A/N: Just another one-shot I've thought of doing for you guys.**

"You know you like her." Vinnie said. "No I don't Vinnie." Russell said. "Yes you do, I see the way you look at her." Sunil said. "Like how?" Russell said. "Like this" Sunil put on a sighing face face with a drooling mouth. "I don't do that." Russell said. "Yes you do, I saw you do it yesterday." Sunil said. "And I saw it too." Vinnie said. "**_I DON'T LIKE MINKA!_**" Russell shouted. "Yes you do" Sunil and Vinnie said in unison."Okay, what will prove to you that I don't like her?" Russell asked. "If you can go a whole day without looking at her, or even thinking about her, then that'll prove that you don't like her." Vinnie said. "Fine, I will." Russell said. "Then it's a deal." Sunil and Vinnie said in unison. "We gotta stop talking in unison." They both said.

(_Theme song_)

You think about all the things

That you love to do.

It all comes tru-u-ue!

You find a place you never knew

Where you're happy to

Just be you!

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me.

(_Song ends_)

"But you gotta admit Russell, Minka sure does make you crazy sometimes." Vinnie said. "I must agree with Vinnie on this one." Sunil said. _Russell had to admit, there was something about that monkey that makes Russell go crazy, maybe its the way her hair is tied up, or her sweet voice or maybe the way she paints. Oh and I'm not talking about the type of crazy that makes him want to climb up a mountain and scream out "__**I LOVE YOU MINKA MARK**__, I'm talking about the voices he hears. Voice like mine._ "Who are you?" Russell asked. _I'm your conscience dude._ "Conscience, I don't need a conscience..right now." he said. _Well too bad, I'm gonna help you with this_. "Fine, have it your way." he said. _You won't regret this dude._

"A whole day without noticing Minka, how's that gonna happen?" Russell asked himself. _Maybe you can pay attention to someone else_. "Like who?" Russell asked. _The guys?_ "Maybe, but wait there's watching a movie." Russell said. _Okay then...how about pepper?_ "Naw, the last time I hanged out with her I ended up being stuck to the ceiling...again." he said. _Fine, then what about Zoe?_ "She's not here yet. he said. _Well you can't hang with Minka but there's one person you can hang with?_ "Who Blythe?" he asked. _No you idiot, Penny Ling._ "Her? But she's well..she might be busy somewhere." he said. _She over there dude and she's not "busy" she playing a game._ "Nah, I don't want to bother her. Ok dude, what's up? "What do you mean?" he asked.

_Why don't you wanna hang with penny_? "Because she..well she..um." he said. _Spit it out Russell._ "Ok I'll tell, the last time I hanged out with her I made her cry." he said. _So, that was months ago dude, now to over there and talk to her. _"Yeah but what if-" "Hi Russell!" penny ling said. "Oh uh, Hi penny ling what's up?" he asked. "I was just playing a game but now that I done, I'm gonna practice my ribbon dancing. Wanna watch me?" she said. "Uh sure." he replied. "Great, just grab that music box over there and we can get started." she said. _See, you're already hanging out with her. Now was that so bad?_ "No but don't get your hopes up too soon." he said. "Come on Russell." she said. "Coming penny ling!" He picked up the music box and ran over to her.

"Ok so I already put in the song so all you have to do is set up the song." she said. "How?" he asked. "There's a button that says ASC pro, click on it." she said. "Okay...now what?" he asked. "Now find a person named Donnie McClurkin." she said. "Alright...found him." he said. "Great now pick the song there and click on Audio pitch then choose +5 or 6." she said "Uh huh...by the way, who is he?" he asked. "He's a singer I found out about while I was at the park with Blythe yesterday. While we were eating, I heard the singer's song a man was listening to and I wanted to know more about that song . So I asked Blythe and she told me everything about it." she said. "Wow, that's great penny ling. Ok so the pitch has been chosen and now it's ready to play." he said. "Alright, now just click the play button." she said. "Okay, in 3...2...1...NOW!"

(_The song begin with a beautiful melody and penny ling begins to dance._)

**A/N: If you have this song and/or ASC pro, you'll like this song. But since some of you don't know the song or don't have ASC pro, you can find this song on youtube. It's called "Create in me a clean heart" BTW this song is in semitone +6.**

Create in me a clean heart

And purify me, purify me

Create in me a clean heart

So I may worship Thee.

_While Russell was watching her dance, he was having this feeling he's never felt before. But whatever it was for him, he'll find out later._ "Can you stop that?" he asked. _Stop what, it's true._ "Yeah but..oh whatever let me watch this." he said. _Suit yourself. _

(Say it now, say it now)

Create in me a clean heart

And purify me, purify me

Create in me a clean heart

So I may worship Thee

Cast me not away from thy presence

Please don't take your spirit from me

And restore the joy of salvation

So that I may worship Thee

(Please Lord God)

_For some reason, penny's dancing made Russell forget about what his bet was. All he could do was watch penny ling dance. But that feeling he has deep down is still getting to him. Maybe it's the music talking or he could be-_** "STOP THAT!"** he said. _Ok ok fine._

Cast me not away from thy presence

Please don't take your spirit from me

And restore the joy of salvation

So that I may worship Thee

Create in me a clean heart

And purify me, purify me

Create in me a clean heart

So I may worship Thee

Create in me a clean heart

And purify me, purify me

Create in me a clean heart

So I may worship Thee

So I may worship Thee

So that I may worship Thee

So that I may worship Thee

So that I may worship Thee

"Hooray penny ling, that was amazing!" he said. "Aw thanks Russell, I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Well what do you want to do now?" she asked. "Well you see I...you know what, how about we play a game." he said. "Ok, what should we play?" she said. "TAG! you're it." he said while running away like sonic. "I'm coming to get you Russell." she said.

_So they played tagged for a while but got bored and moved on to watching a movie after Vinnie and Sunil were done with theirs. But still he has that feeling and it only happens when he's around penny ling. He's never had this feeling when he's around Minka, "so why?" he asked himself. But it didn't matter now, he was with his good friend and everything was right in the world._ "Really, you're still doing it?" he said. _Oh you know, you love this._

(_5 hours later_)

"Okay Russell, it's the end of the day you can stop not noticing Minka." Vinnie said. "Great, see I told you I didn't like Minka." Russell said. "Ok, but if I may ask, what were you doing during the time of the bet?" Sunil asked. "I was busy hanging out with penny ling." Russell said. "And you weren't thinking about Minka at all?" Vinnie asked. "Nope not at all, it was just me and penny...all day long." Russell said with dreamily voice. "Uh oh, Russell is falling for penny ling now." Sunil said. "Shut up." Russell said.

_So Russell moved from his Minka crush to a Penny Ling crush. Let's just hope Penny Ling feels the same way and this doesn't blow off._ "You know what, maybe I do need you...on some occasions." Russell said. _Yay you do love your conscience._ "Oh yeah, if you're a good conscience...then can you hook me up with penny ling?" _I thought you'd never ask._


End file.
